


Order 66

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin gets his babies!, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I got no idea what to tag this with, M/M, Obi-Wan loses a leg, slow healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Timely intervention and a miscalcuation leads to order 66 failing. Now its left for the survivors to pick up the pieces





	1. Haunted with regret

They try to be as obscure as possible.

Its impossible not to notice them though. Their armor is white and the sun shines on it, even with the dents and scratches in them.

But clone troopers are unmistakable to Jedi’s even out of armor. They fought together for three years on various planets and in various conditions. They know these men even if they are trying to keep a distance.

One squad, changed out every three hour, keeping a eye on the temple from a distance.

After what happened…after the march on the temple…

Well, no clone has come close to it. They haven’t dared even after the chips in their brains were exposed and removed.

Several clones had died and so had a few Jedi’s until Skywalker and Kenobi had managed to take care of the chips and the Sith Lord in the very heart of the Senate. People were still reeling from that.

Reeling from the fact that the war seemed to be over finally.

Reeling from a three year long war that was finally over and supplies were suddenly being sent back and forth. Relief effort.

Jedi’s on the move as what they were suppose to be. Negotiators once again.

And every time a Jedi set out, a discreet team of clones followed.

“…They’ve been there for two weeks now.” Obi-Wan wrapped his cloak around himself, standing with Plo.

“I know. I’ve sent messages to Wolffle. No answers. You?”

“None. I’ve sent to both Cody and Rex. I even tried Ahsoka to see if they’d talk to her.” Obi-Wan tightened his arms around himself. “I hear even Mace has tried to contact them.”

“They feel guilty. Many are blaming them.”

“None are Jedi’s though.” Obi-Wan sighed. Plo gave a harsh breath then nodded.

“None are Jedi. The public may think what they want. I just wish they’d come to talk to us.” He looked to the building where he could spot the white armor on the roof.

“You’re not the only one.” With the war over so many Jedi’s were floundering, looking for familiarity that had been lost and found even their steadfast friends gone from their lives. It hurt, but Jedi’s did their best, kept their distance in polite respect and hoped…just hoped for the return.

“I hear you have a mission?” Plo looked to Obi-Wan. “Its not to soon? Your leg is still healing I hear.”

Obi-Wan looked down at his shiny leg and let out a shaky breath. “Its healed as well as its going to I imagine. I have to give Anakin due credits for going so quick back into the war when he lost his arm, its…uncomfortable.” A lasting impact from Darth Sidious and one that had snapped Anakin out of his funk.

It had hurt, the severing of his leg. The prosthetic was good though and Anakin had already been tweaking with it for Obi-Wan to make it better.

“Beside, the delegates of Rymark knows me. They know they can trust me, I had been there before with Qui-Gon in my padawan days.” Obi-Wan smiled. “The healers insist I use my cane though. For now.”

“Its wise to listen to them Obi-Wan.” Plo murmured, rubbing his chest where Obi-Wan knew there was a new blaster scar.

“I have to take a transport out to one of the hangers outside the temple, they still haven’t fixed it enough for ships to leave it.” Obi-Wan picked up the bag at his feet and slung it over his shoulder before pulling the cane of his belt and leaning on it. “Until I return then Plo.”

“Until you return my friend.” Plo took the offered hand and squeezed it, watching as Obi-Wan limped down the stairs to a waiting transport. He took note of a one of the clones on the roof suddenly moving. ‘And there goes the report to the clone barracks…I wonder if its Commander Cody that will be Obi-Wan’s squad.’ He mused before thumbing his coms and pondering calling Wolffle again.

Perhaps the pack would answer this time?


	2. Come back

“The kids are alright then?” Obi-Wan leaned on the holoprojector, smiling up at Anakin as he did. “Sleeping alright?”

“Yes, thank the Force though the nanny who coached us told us to expect problem in about a month or so. Once they start having more energy, for now they just cry when they need things.” Anakin grinned in return. “Padme is healing well too, she’s more up and about now then earlier and she says she’s ready to return to the Senate fully, I want her to have a guard when she does though.”

“I imagine she objects to that.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Oh big time but Bail agreed with me, she’s in a sore condition. Might be a Jedi assigned to her.” The other shrugged.

“Not you?”

“Well…I kind of have to choose who I stay with then. The twins or Padme.” The blond hesitated then sighed. “I feel like I’m floundering out into something I have no idea about.”

“You’ve had babies with a Senator of the Republic Senate. You are. But I think you can do it, both Leia and Luke are lovely.” Obi-Wan smiled gently at his former padawan. “How about a compromise, get Ahsoka to guard Padme. Padme might enjoy that more then some random Jedi showing up everyday.”

“That…that’s actually not a bad idea.” Anakin stroked his chin in a practice resembling Obi-Wan himself. It made him grin a bit more at the small ways he had effected the other.

And then his grin faded as the whole room suddenly rocked. Anakin instantly shifted and stared at him. “Obi-Wan? What’s happening?” He asked in worry as alarms started to blare.

“I have no idea.” Obi-Wan grabbed his cane. “But I don’t think I should stick around to find out.” There was a far of explosion and the holoprojector cut out.

The Jedi cursed and started limping out of the rented room, moving as quickly as he could. “What’s going on?!” He asked the Sullustan at the reception.

“Separatist fanatic terrorist attack! They’ve been going around surrendering worlds.” The man checked the comms. “And we should leave, they’re getting closer to here master Kenobi.” The Sullustan worriedly eyed the cane Obi-Wan had.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Right, lets go. I’d suggest splitting of from me sir, if they see you with me…and they recognize me…” Obi-Wan didn’t need to add more to that and while the Sullustan looked reluctant, he nodded.

“As you say Master Kenobi. I’m no warrior, last time I held a blaster I shot myself in the face.”

“…Face?”

“Yes, training blaster, still hurt. May the Force be with you Master.” He bowed then ran out the doors.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and counted to ten before following out, swearing under his breath as rain started coming down too. Great, acid rain and terrorist attack. Good thing he had the acid proof robe still.

Obi-Wan tugged the hood up quickly and pulled on the gloves before getting a move on it, heading for the security corps of the planet.

He’d gotten half way when there was a scream in the Force and then something smacked into his right leg, the prosthetic one. And then he was face first in the acidly mud, gasping in pain as a small detonation brought him down along with destroying his prosthetic, leaving shrapnel embedded along his left leg and hip.

His whole body gave a thundering throb of pain even as he drew his lightsaber and flipped over on his ass, blue saber lighting up the area around him as he deflected a blast that would have hit him in the back.

“Its fucking Kenobi! Get him!”

‘Well, there goes my anonymous state.’ Obi-Wan thought dryly as he struggled to get up with his cane and one leg, deflecting yet another shot. Though then again he was the only Jedi on Rymark, he hoped he wasn’t the cause of the attack.

He had to think of a plan, some kind of escape or distraction at the very least to get out of the acid rain.

And then he couldn’t think at all as a slug went through his hand and he lost his lightsaber, falling back in the mud again. “Get him!”

“No…” Obi-Wan struggled, desperately wishing he had not been the only Jedi on sight as he inched backwards on his elbows.

And then a blaster shot went over his head and right into the first Seperatist, downing him. The familiar voice rung out. “Shielding barrier around the General!”

“…Cody.” Obi-Wan’s shoulders sank in relief as several clones ran past him to get a perimeter. He could have laughed, instead he just flopped on his back in the acid mud as Helix and Cody dropped down beside him, his lightsaber clipped to the commanders belt. “General!”

He was pulled up against Cody’s chest as Helix got to work, giving him a hypospray first then working on what he could. “Sir, this is…you’re going to need temple healers sir.” The medic got out while working on what he could, steaming blood and wrapping in bandages and bacta patches.

“Know. Just…nice to see you all…” Obi-Wan ignored the blasting fire of the clones sending the fanatic but poorly equipped terrorist on the run.

“You must be joking sir. We…we shot you down.” Cody murmured and even through the helmet he sounded bitter.

“Oh Cody. We miss you, all of you…or we wouldn’t have tried to contact all of you…ow…” Obi-Wan took a shuddering pained breath before flopping a bit against Cody.

“We need a stretcher!” Cody barked. “Tracker, Trapper! Find a kriffing stretcher.” The commander called out while pulling the hood a bit further to cover Obi-Wan’s face from the acid rain that was falling around them.

“Yes sir!”

“Hold on General.”

“Not…General anymore…Obi-Wan…your friend.” He mumbled as blackness was encroaching on his vision. “…Missed you all…”

“General!…Obi-Wan!”

()()()()()()()

“This is Temple hanger eight. Come in?” The padawan on duty frowned at the crackling in her gear and looked around, about to give up when a hesitant but all to familiar voice sounded.

“This is Grotto 3, under the command of Commander Cody. We have General Kenobi, he was injured on Rymark and needs healers asap. Requesting available landing pad at hanger and healers on site.”

She stared at the screen in shock before desperately pushing buttons. “This is padawan Podu. You are cleared for landing at hanger eight at platform two. Please confirm destination and personnel on board.” Podu didn’t really need that but it was so good to hear a clone, any clone. She missed her own squad.

“Hanger eight, platform two, confirmed commander Podu. We have General Kenobi. He’s severely injured, we’ve managed to keep him stable but his prosthetic was blown out from him and he suffered shrapnel damage and slug damage.” Cody responded promptly.

“Roger, I’ll get a healer on site for you.” She turned back to the comms and quickly hit up the healing halls. “A message to any available healer, Master Kenobi is coming in injured, transported by clone troopers. Any available healers are to report to hanger eight, platform two. I repeat, hanger eight, platform two.”

With that she stood and watched from the communication and observation post, feeling the excitement in the temple after her announcement rise. Clone troopers in the temple.

There were two healers making their way to the platform too, a mon calamari and a gran.

The ship came in and landed carefully, the ramp lowering and there they were. She could have sobbed in relief at seeing them but Jedi’s don’t cry over such things…or did they? They didn’t get married and have children usually either but Knight Skywalker had done both. She sat down and started crying, hands over her lips as she watched them carry the stretcher down the ramp with care for the man on it.

Their troopers.

()()()()

“Commander Cody.” The man in question tensed and looked up as Plo slowly made his way to him with Depa beside him.

“Generals.” He saluted, tense. He’d been waiting on news on Gen-Obi-Wan. He’d been waiting outside the healing rooms for news.

“At ease, we are no longer Generals commander.” Depa smiled gently at him and Cody tried not to stare at the eyepatch the other sported. Clones had done that, clones had hurt her, had almost killed her padawan, yet here she was, smiling at them. “I…sirs?”

“We were hoping you’d relay a message to the others.” Plo continued where Depa had let of.

“A message?”

“Come back.” Depa offered him and Cody stared at her.

“What?”

“Come back. That’s all. Just…come back. We miss you all.” She smiled tenderly.

Cody had no idea he was crying until Depa gently wiped the tears of his face, her saber callused hand being the last straw before he stumbled and she held him up, Plo resting a hand on Cody’s back.


	3. Coming back

“The mission will be simple Commander Wolffle, the wolfpack will drop in from above with their ship-” Wolffle stared down at the little link, listening to General Plo’s voice with a small smile on his face as he remembered this particular mission.

Plo had gone out of his way to keep the entire pack as safe as possible, while successfully finishing the mission parameters. He’d taken the entire pack out for local cuisine afterward, congratulating them, praising them, kind hands brushing shoulders or lingering even.

His smile faded as he remembered the weeks that had gone by as the recording ended.

If it hadn’t been for the parachute and bacta, Plo would no longer be alive.

Was lucky to be alive.

Unlike other Jedi’s.

The vods who had shot down their own General’s…

Some of them didn’t make it. Couldn’t look at themselves anymore.

Wolffle could barely look at himself some days. He had shot down his General’s ship, like a ‘good’ soldier. Because good soldiers obeyed orders.

And their Jedi almost paid the same price as those others. Wolffle didn’t dare approach Plo, not that he thought the man was blaming them, he was to kind for that. But what if those chips activated again, what if they lost control again?

There was talk of removal of the clones of Coruscant though nothing so far had happened. Jedi’s had gone back to their old missions, helping all the torn planets.

The troopers…

Lingered in the barracks.

And everyday some vod would get a new message from a Jedi they knew, had worked with. Some of them were calm, some of them were pleading, others were just stories from whatever mission the Jedi had gone on. Telling the troopers all about the mission they had missed before the Jedi expressed a desire to see them if they felt like it.

If they felt like it.

Hah.

No vod dared approach them. To many were terrified of what would happen if they did.

There was a crackle of a com through the activity room Wolffle found refuge in. “Commander Grey? Are you there?” A soft feminine voice called out and the vod in question yanked the com of his belt, looking like he had been burned as he stared at it with a desperate sort of need with his thumb hovering over the receive button.

Wolffle wondered if he wore the same kind of expression each time Plo called. Depa Billaba called regularly to try and get contact with her troopers.

“I guess you’re busy. I’ll leave a message. Caleb’s sick, so I won’t be leaving the temple for a while. He’s been asking for you, all of you.” There was a quiet shuffle and then a younger male voice. “Grey? Styles? Are you there?” The voice was interrupted by harsh cough and a groan. “Ow…that hurt.”

“Just say hello Caleb and then I’ll make some more Alderanaan honey tea for you.”

“Hi…I miss you all. Come back.”

“I’ll look after him, don’t worry about Caleb.” Depa was clearly moving from the shifting sound, there was a click of a what Wolffle assumed was a kettle. “…And I miss you all too.” The message ended.

Grey stared at it before slowly placing the com against his forehead, hands shaking. “We hurt her. She has an eye patch because we hurt her. She came out of the bacta less then a week ago because we hurt her. How can she…” He took a gasping breath and slowly sank down on the couch. “And Caleb. We chased him, he had to…had to hide out, he was so bruised when we found him…how can he…miss us?” His shoulders shook until tears poured down his face. “How can they miss us?”

Styles moved to him and held the vod by the shoulder despite his own shaking too.

“I don’t know. But they want us back.” They looked up to see Cody standing in the doorway, his face pale. “I…General Kenobi was injured during his mission. His prosthetic blew out, we had to bring him to the temple via the hangers.”

Wolffle stared at him. Cody and his squad had been in the temple?

“General Plo and General Depa approached us…me while I was waiting on news at the healer wing. They…they told us to come back. They want us back.” Cody straightened slowly and they could all see the redness of his eyes where he had cried. “I’m going back tomorrow to see General Kenobi if they let me. Does anyone want to come with me?”

“…I do.” Wolffle stood, moving to the vod. “…I’ll come with.”


	4. The fight that brought it all down

Something about the way Palpatine was watching him was wrong.

Something in those eyes that didn’t fit in with the words spewing from the mans mouth. Obi-Wan didn’t trust politicians on principle but this man, who Anakin trusted so much, had made Obi-Wan’s skin crawl since the day he had meet him.

“I had asked for Skywalker.” Palpatine smiled kindly at him, something cold glittering in his eyes.

“Anakin was unfortunately busy and sent me ahead. We have been very busy lately, I’m sure you understand.” Obi-Wan smiled placidly in return, shoulders tense.

“Ah yes, of course. The war is taking such a toll on us all.” The man sighed in return, stapling his fingers together. “Will he be long?”

“I’m unsure. He sounded like it might take a while. Perhaps you could share with me the news you had found?” The Jedi master offered.

He watched Palpatine stand slowly and face the window, wondering not for the first time how the Supreme chancellor of the Republic could have such a wide window with his back to it everyday and not get sniped.

“Yes, that sounds like a plan. I had some information given my way that the Sith has infiltrated the Senate.” Obi-Wan studied the mans face in the reflection of the window. He looked like someone plotting something, changing a plan from its original purpose.

“In the Senate? Dooku has also claimed such a thing once. We have found no proof of such infiltration.”

The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck rose as Palpatine slowly started to chuckle. It was hardly a laughing matter but as Palpatine turned back to him, Obi-Wan felt the dark side rise and sweep over him.

Yellow glowing eyes stared at him. “You underestimate the dark side Jedi.”

Obi-Wan was thrown back against the wall and felt the air get knocked out of him as he hit it, coughing as he landed on all fours, shock pulsing through him before he snapped his head to stare at the man who was slowly moving towards him.

“You…you’re the sith lord.” He panted and jerked his lightsaber of his belt.

“Very good Master Kenobi. And until my revenge is enacted, you will be the only one to know.” Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet, activating his lightsaber only to have the man laugh at him again.

“Foolish Jedi.” Palpatine activated his own, the man moving towards him.

Against a sith lord with the skills to remain undetected for years, who had trained Dooku…

Obi-Wan doubted he could win. His lightsaber skills would perhaps hold the man of so he could make an escape back to the temple. But he doubted the other would let him go easily.

“Once you are gone, Skywalker will have no one to turn to except me. Making him turn will be so much easier. I will have to be careful of course. Perhaps your death will be discovered on the lower levels of Coruscant with lightsaber marks all over, cut to pieces and blamed on the Separatists.” Palpatine laughed at him.

‘Anakin…he’s going to turn Anakin…all those years…gas lighting MY padawan…no…’ Obi-Wan HAD to escape. Had to warn both Anakin and the temple.

His eyes snapped to the podium that would slip up into the Senate, blood pounding in his ears. If he could get through the opening he may be able.

He feinted at left of the man and then dodged right when he reacted, Force jumping to the podium and activating it, the durasteel covering opening slowly as Obi-Wan defended himself from a Force push and then lightsaber attacks from a man who should be well past his prime for the moves he was pulling.

This was not an attack from Obi-Wan though, only an offensive as he pulled the mans feet out from under him with a Force pull then jumping out of the still narrow hole and desperately continuing forward over the deactivated pods.

He felt darkness following him and knew the Sith was in hot pursuit as Obi-Wan continued ever up.

And then the pod was pulled out from under him, Obi-Wan losing balance as he fell back and hit the pods below him harshly, his breath once again knocked out of him as he scrambled to his feet once again on one of them.

Palpatine cackled. “That’s right little Jedi. Oh this will be most pleasurable, finally removing you from the equation. So many of my plans fell through because of you. Your death and the agony it will cause those around will be beautiful.”

The red blade smashed against his and Obi-Wan spared a thought of appreciation for the Soresu before he began moving again, defending himself as they dueled in in the perilous location of the Senate pods.

The blade slipped through his defense once, twice, three times, brushing against his tunic and leaving behind scorches as sweat started to bead down Obi-Wan’s forehead.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s voice sounded through the Senate dome and the copper haired Jedi’s attention faltered as he looked down to where the other Jedi was standing, staring up at them in shock as he took in the lightsaber in Palpatine’s hand.

And the Sith took advantage of that.

Obi-Wan cried out in shocked pain as the saber passed through his right leg right above the knee, severing it from the rest of his body.

The Jedi wobbled for a few seconds before falling backwards, faintly aware of his former padawan’s cry as he fell, closing his eyes as waited for the impact.

And then strong arms captured him as Anakin caught him, hurriedly putting Obi-Wan on the floor and checking on the stump with a pale face.

 

He must have passed out for a few moments because when he opened his eyes again, a furious lightsaber battle was raging in the pods, Anakin against Palpatine.

“Its to bad you refuse to join me Skywalker, I saw such great potential in you. Now you will die with the rest of the Jedi!” Palpatine raged against the younger man. “But perhaps your children will be what I need.”

‘Children…Padme. Of course…’ He tried to get up only to let out a pained gasp as he glanced down to the stump. He struggled, needing to help Anakin.

“Commander Cody.” His head snapped up to Palpatine as the man took contact with the clone. “Initiate order 66.”

“Yes sir.”

“What is order 66?” Anakin snarled, his anger barely kept on leash.

“A clone protocol, now all clones consider Jedi traitors. They will march on the temple to KILL. All Jedi will be slaughtered by the clones they so trust.” Palpatine cackled.

Several lives suddenly snuffed out and Anakin stiffened as he felt it too, staring at the man who had once been a friend with wide eyes. Then they narrowed. “You are going to PAY.”

“That is right, use your fury Skywalker.”

‘Anakin, calm, we need to be calm for this.’

‘Obi-Wan, he’s powerful. And others are dying while we waffle.’

‘I know, but you are more powerful. I believe in you Anakin…and I will help as I can.’

‘Master no, you’re injured.’

Anakin clashed with the man, fighting for survival and for justice at the same time. Obi-Wan wondered, if they survived, would the public turn on the Jedi?

Anakin suddenly threw one of the pods at Palpatine, the man Force jumping to avoid it.

He never saw Obi-Wan reach out until it was to late, the Jedi once again pulling the mans feet out from under him again, the disadvantage of such robes. Palpatine was promptly skewered by Anakin’s lightsaber, the young mans blue eyes lighting up. “…Fall sith lord.” The blond hissed before dropping him, staring at the darkened body.

He then turned to Obi-Wan and jumped to him, landing beside him and touching the stump awkwardly. “Oh Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin, this is not the time. The order 66.”

“I…little gods I don’t know if I can hurt Rex and the others.”

“We may not have to. He intended for you to be his successor, his apprentice.” Obi-Wan nodded to the body of the fallen Sith. “Use his coms, take contact with the clones, call yourself the supreme commander and announce the death of Palpatine. If we are Force damned blessed…” He stared desperately at the other man.

Anakin stared back before getting up and quickly moving to the body, roughly yanking the other mans coms to contact Cody. “Commander Cody, this is Supreme commander Skywalker. Sheev Palpatine is dead and I am now in control.”

“…Roger. What is your order? Good soldiers follow orders.”

Anakin gasped quietly in relief. “Rescind order 66, effect immidate and return to barracks for further briefing.”

“I…sir? I…what…oh no…oh little gods…”

“Cody, its alright, we’ll fix this!” Obi-Wan called out, trying to ignore the dizzy spots in his eyes.

“General Kenobi?”

“Yes Cody…oh…”

“Obi-Wan? OBI-WAN! Shit!” Anakin raced back to his side and picked up the man. “Healers, you need healers Obi-Wan.”

“Ugh…” Obi-Wan’s head dropped against the others collarbone, his consciousness fading.

“General? General!”


	5. We're here

There’s a quiet rush in the temple as four clones slowly make their way the guards and into the halls.

All in armor but none with weapon.

Two splits from the rest and heads towards the healing halls, the orange on his armor exposing him as part of Kenobi’s 212.

The other is blond with blue on his armor, 501 and therefor Skywalker’s.

The other two hesitate. One has black and one has red.

Wolfpack and a member of 372, Koon and Billaba’s men. Both looking spooked as they look around.

“Excuse me?” The two looked ready to jump out of their skin when a padawan suddenly appeared in front of them, staring up at them with relieved awe unhidden in his eyes. “Can I help you two?”

“I…yes sir, I’m looking for General Koon sir.” Wolffle finally managed.

“And General Billaba.” Grey offered quickly beside him, tensing up as the padawan grabbed them both by the hands. He shot a desperate look at Wolffle only to receive the same one in return.

“I can show you two to them! This way.” He starts walking quickly, beaming as he lead the clones further into the temple. “They’ll be so happy to see you. Master Koon has been sulking around. And Caleb could use a friend right now, he keeps having nightmares since he’s sick.”

The boy continued chattering, ignoring the clones obvious unease.

Both however were startled to find Jedi’s nodding to them in greeting, more then a few of them smiling when they saw the clones.

They are happy to see them. They are happy to see clones.

Grey almost has a breakdown there in the hall.

()()()()()

“He’s not ready to be removed from the bacta yet but he should be in about four days.” The healer offers before looking critically over both. “And you two look peaked, I’ll get you both a tray.” He nodded firmly and left before either Cody or Rex could protest.

“You two may as well accept it, the healers been fussing over everyone for weeks apparently.” Ahsoka offered softly from where she was sitting against the bacta tank, smiling at them. “Skyguy’s not here right now, he’s with his kids and Senator Amidala but he didn’t want Master Obi-Wan to be alone so he asked if I wanted to see him.” She stood slowly and stretched.

She’d become even taller since the last time the two had seen the Togruta and Rex couldn’t help a small smile. “Nice to see you kid. Was worried about you.”

“Heh, kept of the radar, no skin of my back.” She smiled back before looking up at the bacta tank. “Gotta thank you for getting him out of trouble Commander, Anakin says he’ll get to work on a new prosthetic for him.”

“I…only did what I’ve always done.”

“Yup.” She moved to them and patted both on the shoulders. “And since you two are here, I’m going to take advantage of a fresher and take a shower. See if Skyguy still has some of my clothes.”

“W-Wait.” Cody froze at the idea of being without any Jedi in room though Ahsoka technically wasn’t a Jedi anymore.

“Hey…” Ahsoka took Cody’s hands and squeezed them in her slightly smaller ones, staring at him. “Those chips are out, you are safe and master Obi-Wan wanted you here. He’s missed you and the rest of of his men. That you’re here now will mean a lot to him and he trusts you and every clone in the army.” She said seriously before letting go. “Now, shower, I reek.” She headed for the doors.

Cody and Rex traded looks.

“…trust in her?” Rex offered before looking to the tank.

And promptly gasping.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were open, not fully focused but open as he stared at them through the vicious fluid. Then he smiled, Cody and Rex able to see it through the breathing mask as the Jedi reached out slowly and placed his hands on the tank wall.

Cody breathed out and then stripped his glove of before placing his hand against the tank in return, staring up into those green eyes. He absently took note of Rex doing the same. The Jedi’s eyes spoke volumes his mouth couldn’t.

‘Hi. I missed you both. Welcome back.’

“…You look horrible General.” Rex finally got out, grinning shakily up at him.

Obi-Wan pulled his hands back and started to slowly signal with them.

‘Fuck off.’

Cody couldn’t help it. He started to laugh until he cried and then Rex was crying with him and by the time the healer came back they were both laughing and crying at the same time as Obi-Wan continued making hand signals at them.

The healer quietly set the trays down on a table and snuck out, smiling to himself.


	6. Protective Jedi

When Senator Morgai had proposed the bill, he hadn’t expected Jedi to show up in his office.

Point period, he hadn’t expected anyone from the temple at all to show up, least of all three council members and certainly not Mace Windu, the former master of the order itself, his former student Depa Billaba and Plo Koon, all three notable individuals of the war.

The lady in question was still wearing the eye patch after the ugly business with the clones and Mace Windu himself was leaning on a cane. Only the Kel Dor looked unharmed though Morgai had heard rumors of the man being shot down by his own troopers in a ship.

“Esteemed Jedi’s, I was unaware you wanted a meeting with me.” He stood hurriedly as they were shown in, inwardly sweating at the looming quality of both male Jedi. None of the three looked happy and the Senator took note that the door had not been closed behind the Jedi.

“We didn’t know that either until we heard of the bill you proposed Senator Morgai, this morning.” Billaba took the lead, stepping in front of her two male colleges with her eyebrows drawn in a furrow.

“The…bill?” Morgai was confused. He would have thought the bill would delight the Jedi. Or at least an apathetic sense of acceptance. What he was seeing looked like…protective rage?

“Jedi’s went to war for the Republic, we died for the Republic on worlds we didn’t belong on, for the Republic on the orders of the Senate.” Windu murmured, his voice dark. “We had no other backup then the clones.”

“And now you and your supporters want them removed from Coruscant and put down, as if they have no humanity or intelligence.” Koon continued. “This bill goes against everything we Jedi fought for.”

“Jedi’s, councilors.” Morgai stood quickly, trying to placate them. “I thought of everyone, you’d be the ones happy to have the clones removed. They turned on you all, several Jedi’s were lost when they betrayed your order.”

If Windu’s face had been stone before, it was now durasteel. “Under the orders of Sheev Palpatine who the Senate voted into office and let remain there. Yes. One could argue the blame was just as much the Senate’s.”

If Morgai wasn’t sweating before, he was now. He had been on one of those who voted for Palpatine. “Sirs and madam, you can’t really mean this.”

“We can and we are.” Billaba straightened and she seemed to fill the office with her unique presence. “The clones were given to the Jedi. An army under the auspice of the Jedi order was the term used three years ago. We encouraged them to be individuals, they have names, personalities and their own dreams that they may now be able to pursue if they no longer want to be an army.”

“We died as much for them as we did for the Senate.” Koon murmured. “So if I were you Senator Morgai, I’d reconsider this bill and inform your supporters to reconsider too. The Jedi do not need to remain on Coruscant. We do not need to be under the hand of the Senate. We can serve the Republic if we leave for the smaller temples on smaller worlds. We can be self sufficient with our pilots and our the agricorps. We have medical, we have exploration and we have technology we have freely shared with the Republic…up until now.”

Morgai swallowed. “You can’t be seriously considering…” The implication of Jedi actually leaving Coruscant, of no longer answering to the Senate…

He hadn’t even considered all the technological advances they had shared without cost.

“We can. The clones fought and died with us. It may be attachment, something we tried to avoid. But we went through a war, and now we need stability as much as anyone. Our troopers, our squads, our friends. We will not let them be sent away from us. Please keep that in mind Senator Morgai, and please do share the Jedi Order official opinion on this bill.” All three gave respectful bows before leaving together just as they had come.

Morgai swallowed heavily. It seemed he would have some…damage to correct.

…Kriff, protective Jedi’s were frightening!


	7. Bedraggled Tooka

The first sensation of waking was something pricking him in the warm and neck simultaneously. The second was of being dry and warm as he opened his eyes to give Healer Che a disgruntled look.

“Oh suck it up Kenobi, you look like a bedraggled tooka.” She smirked down at him before gesturing to the padawan beside her. “Shoo, go run the blood test while I ensure that Master Kenobi is not suffering any ill effect from having his leg explode from under him.”

“Yes Master.”

Obi-Wan grunted but acquiesced to Che’s probing at him with the Force.

“Well, you’ll be glad that whatever damage was caused the bacta cleared though you will now need a new leg and more therapy for adjustment.” Che finally offered before shifting to adjust the bed so Obi-Wan could sit up with his hands resting on his stomach.

“Good to know…now I know he’s on the other side, please send him in.”

“Who?” She smirked before sniggering when Obi-Wan outright glared at him. “Oh alright, he hasn’t left the temple anyhow, he’s been sleeping in your quarters I’ll have you know.”

“Good. Healers been looking after them?”

“Yes, of course. Several of your troopers are camping out in your room.”

“…Not all together? That’s very little space for so many men.”

Che shrugged. “They didn’t want to be anywhere else in the temple though we managed to convince them to go to the commissary when hungry. We ensured they all had blankets, futons and pillows though.” She softened a millimeter, her lekku’s twitching. “They were worried Master Kenobi. We didn’t have the heart to force them into other rooms or push them to hard.”

“…Ah…well…please send Cody in?”

She stepped out and Obi-Wan almost jumped of the bed when the commander stepped in hesitantly, looking at Obi-Wan and then at the floor before back at the Jedi.

“Cody.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help smiling. “Its about kriffing time you showed up.”

“Sorry General, we were…that is we…” Cody tried to awkwardly explain.

“No. No apologies. Get over here. And stop calling me General, we are not at war anymore. We don’t have to…please call me Obi-Wan.” The copper haired man murmured as the clone slowly made his way over to the bedside.

“I’m not sure that’s appro-ack!” Cody yelped as he was suddenly dragged down by a firm hand grasping his wrist until Obi-Wan could wrap his arms around the other.

“…Did you know how much I feared that you and the rest were never coming back?” Obi-Wan whispered into his ear. “We’ve hit the ground running for three years now, our backs against each others when there was no one other.” He cupped the other to him.

Cody swallowed, eyes wide as he took in the scent of bacta and sterile medical clothes.

“We’ve hit the ground running together, our hearts beating together in adrenaline, sadness and joy. You and the 212 have protected me when I’ve gone down, held me together when I was shattering. I woke up to find my leg gone and to a world where the troopers we trusted were gone from our life. We respected the distance you’ve put up. But we waited for a sign of you all coming back.”

Obi-Wan pressed his nose into the others neck, smelling blaster oil, sweat and tea. It almost made him laugh as he held on ever tighter. “I’m done being patient Cody. I’m done waiting. The 212 are not leaving me again, I will not have it.” He whispered and clenched his hands into the commander’s blacks.

Big fat tears started to roll down his neck and into the medical robe and Obi-Wan firmly tugged on Cody until the man was on the bed next to him, tucking the clone against the length of his body. “Obi-Wan…”

“Its alright Cody…we’re hitting the ground running again. We’re going to continue onward.” Obi-Wan squeezed the other to him, utilizing a frivolous move of Force to tug the blanket around both of them so he could keep his arms around Cody. “Trust me, I got you all.”


	8. Ultimate dad

The padawan had left him right outside Plo’s door, waving cheerfully before continuing on wards with Grey to where Billaba and her padawan were living. Wolffle had no idea how long ago that was though and continued to stand frozen outside of his General’s door, hands hanging limply at his sides.

He wanted to reach out and knock. Wanted very much to just move at all.

Even if it was to flee the temple.

Yet he couldn’t.

“Wolffle?” He heard a soft and painfully familiar voice call out to his left and he turned, hands clenching together as General Plo and General Depa was coming down the hall.

“G-Generals!” He tensed before saluting them both, trying to find something to do, something to hold onto.

And then Plo’s hands were resting on his shoulders, a calm entering his body as the Jedi in front of him reached out through the Force. He had felt this before, when he had been in pain and panicked. Plo had calmed him.

He breathed out. “I…I came to…to see you…Commander Grey was lead to General Depa’s quarters by a commander.” He managed to get out. Her face instantly brightened from her curious expression, shifting the eye patch. “Really? That does explain the sensation coming from Caleb’s side of the bond. Thank you Commander Wolffle.” She gave a quick bow and then started what Wolffle could only describe as a Jedi power walking. Not running but still faster then walking.

And then he was alone in the hall with Plo.

Well, the better word would be ‘alone’. He highly doubted he wasn’t kept under surveillance.

“General I-” Plo’s arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled against the Kel Dor’s chest.

“Silly child.” His general murmured quietly. “Took you long enough to come home.”

Wolffle blinked, clenching his hands into his General’s tunics. “Sir…?”

“I am so proud of you for coming. I know how anxious you must have felt.” Plo continued soothingly. “But its alright now.”

“…How can it be sir? We shot you down.” Wolffle’s breath hitch, for his inner mind he could see the space craft spinning, the top barely opening in time to eject Plo Koon before it crashed into the towers. They had done that!

“Not from free will child. I am not angry, I do not blame you, I do not hold you as responsible. There is only two who are. Palpatine and the Kamino’s who placed the chip in your minds.” A gentle hand stroked the healing scar on Wolffle’s head. “And that is no longer an issue. I know who has my back Wolffle.”

Wolffle would later deny he had made a sound like a wounded tooka before he buried his face in the other mans shoulder.

“I would love to see the rest of the pack Wolffle. Would they be amendable to perhaps having dinner with me?”

“Y-You don’t eat in diners sir.” Wolffle laughed shakily against the others shoulder.

“I know quite a few diners who serve delightful protein shakes I will have you know Wolffle.”

“…If that’s the case sir…I think the rest of the pack would be willing to come along…we…we missed you.”

“As I with them.”


	9. Means I own you now

‘Its going to be alright. Its going to be alright, its going to be alright…the chips are out, they can’t make me…I won’t hurt them again.’ Grey lifted a shaking hand to knock on the door, relying on his training to keep calm.

When there was no response he knocked again, this time more hesitantly before he heard a soft shuffle from the other side of the door of someone small and sick moving slowly to open.

Grey only had a second to prepare himself for exactly who it was that would open the door when it hissed open and a red eyed Caleb Dume stood there. The teens hair was a mess, he had red hives blistered out all over him that his nightclothes didn’t cover up and clearly a stuffy nose, looking absolutely wretched.

But when he saw Grey his teal eyes lit up and he threw himself at the clone. “Grey!” He coughed into the others chest, thin but strong arms wrapping around the other male.

“Caleb…” Grey wrapped his arm around the kid in return, his free hand tucking into the dark, messy hair as he felt out the fever the other was sporting. “Oh kiddo you don’t feel good.” He winced, dropping his anxiety as he lifted the other up on his hip.

The teenager made no complains as he tucked himself into Grey’s neck. “Don’t feel it either. Master Depa says I picked up Grunge rot on Kaller.” Caleb snuffled into his neck then coughed harshly again. “Healers said that it was easier to let it run its course and build up an immunity but its really uncomfortable.” He whimpered.

“It doesn’t sound comfortable at all.” Grey stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind them. “Do you need anything?”

“No. You’re here. Master Depa is out though, something about a Senator?” Caleb snuffled again as the commander made his way over to the squishy couch with the blankets and pillows.

“O-Oh…well I’m here now.” Grey sat down carefully with the sick teen, letting him cuddle up. “We got rather worried when we heard you were sick.”

“Really?” Caleb lifted his head, blinking then smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh I didn’t…I just mean…we were worried. We…we care a lot.” Grey shifted a bit and then they both jerked to as Caleb sneezed on him.

They blinked at each other before the scarred clone grimaced and carefully wiped his face.

“…Okay first of, gross. But second of all, that means I own you now.” Caleb offered matter of factly.

“Really?” Grey grumbled.

“Yup. My germs are on you now.” He tucked back, shivering a bit and the commander picked up the blanket and tucked it around Caleb’s quaking form. “Glad you’re back though. Are the others coming back too?”

“Do…do you want us to? I mean, we…that is…”

Caleb pulled back a bit to stare at Grey before tweaking his nose. “You’re silly. Course I do. Your my friend. You’re all my friends.” He tucked back against the other and Grey blinked before holding on tightly to the young padawan, looking up when the door hissed open to Depa Billaba standing there.

He was about to rise to greet her despite Caleb on his lap when her face broke into a wide smile at the sight of him, promptly stunning him as the one eyed Jedi’s eye patch shifted.

“Commander Grey.” She offered with warmth in her voice, moving into the apartments to sit down on the couch and wrap her arms around him in the same manner Caleb had.

‘…Oh…’He shuddered and leaned into them. “Hello General…”

“Depa. Silly man, its Depa. Welcome back Grey.” She pressed a kiss to his temple and held on as Grey started to quietly cry with both his Commander and his General wrapped around him.


	10. Cuddle room

“I could drive it myself Cody.” Obi-Wan offered tiredly.

“I know. But I want to do this Ge-Obi-Wan.” The commander offered in return as he guided the hoverchair through the halls. “Beside, don’t tell me you aren’t tired. You can’t bolster your systems with the Force right now and you don’t have a prosthetic yet.” Cody reasoned.

“Anakin wanted to tweak it, said something about durability and making it stronger before he wanted to connect it.” The Jedi sighed and closed his eyes. “But…you’re right.”

Cody smiled at that, feeling the inward tremble at the trust Obi-Wan still displayed towards him as he brought them towards the quarters.

“…Cody, where are we going?” Obi-Wan asked in confusion as he noticed they had stopped outside a door two down from his quarters.

“Well, General Yoda felt that your rooms were getting very cramped with all of the 212 camping out in it. And there’s…there’s a lot of empty rooms right now.” Cody shuffled at that. “So he took some initiatives to have them remodeled.” He put his hand on the pad and the room hissed open.

Obi-Wan stared.

The entire room was bright, the windows large, the color a slight purple pastel. The floor was covered in futons, pillows and duvets. And on those futons…

He couldn’t help but give a breathless little laugh of pleasure. “Oh my…”

“General Kenobi!” There was a chorus of greetings as Cody carefully steered the hoverchair inside the room that contained the full 212. Obi-Wan shuffled out of the chair the moment it was still, standing on it as he reached for the closest trooper. “Trapper!” He laughed as the man froze before he was hugging Obi-Wan in return.

“Easy General, you don’t want to fall over.” Trapper thick voice offered in return before he carefully helped Obi-Wan down on one of the futons, pillows scattered around him. There’s hesitation and then several clones settle close to him, itching to touch but unsure if they dared.

Obi-Wan solved that issue by reaching out and dragging Boil into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Alright you bastards. I demand hugs and food. Chop chop chop.” He grinned over the trooper’s head, smiling softly when he felt Boil wrap his arms tightly in return around the Jedi.

Cody can’t help but laugh before he nods. “What would you like Obi-Wan?” Deliberately using the mans name so the others knew it was fine to do so too.

“…Oh Force I have no idea. I’m just generally hungry honestly.” Obi-Wan shifted a bit so he could let Waxer crawl in on his other side, giving the injured clone a small smile. Waxer grinned back, waggling his cybernetic fingers at Obi-Wan before settling.

“Alright…something quick then…noodle go it is.” Cody went to the small kitchenette. “And tea of course.”

Obi-Wan laughed quietly as a pair of legs slid out around his hips and down his legs until Trigger was sitting behind him with his chest against Obi-Wan’s back. “Okay, now, this is more like it. This is warm and comfortable.”

“W-Well we missed you General.” Someone offered and Obi-Wan shot Helix the redheaded clone a smile. “Obi-Wan, please. I’m no longer your general. I’d prefer you’d call me Obi-Wan.”

“Might take some time to get used to sir.” Boil offered gruffly.

“That’s fine as long as you all eventually do.” The Jedi hummed.

()()()()

The door swished open and Plo peeked into the large airy room, his brows rising as he stared at the very content, sleeping Jedi Master in the middle of the futons with clones on every side, cuddling his commander like a very large teddy bear and his medic spooning him.

The others looked up at Plo and waved nervously at him as the Kel Dor waved back before looking down at Master Yoda. “I want one.”

The green master smirked up at him. “Find the futons you will have to yourself. Help you find a room I shall.”


	11. She won't mind

He figured Padme won’t mind.

Its his turn to watch them anyway and its not like she expects him to stay in the apartment.

So he bundles his twins up in their chest harness and tucks them to him, the baby bag slung over his shoulder as he makes his way out of the apartment with his tiny precious bundles strapped to his chest.

It was about time they meet all their uncles and aunties.

Beside, Obi-Wan’s leg was ready.

()()()()

“She’s heavy.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly under his breath as he held the squirming bundle called Leia Amidala as he sat on the mass of futons.

“She gets heavier when you hold her for long periods of time, especially when she’s asleep.” Anakin grinned in return, resting his arms on knees as he watched the clones and Obi-Wan marvel over his twins.

Well his and Padme’s of course.

“They’re so…tiny.” Rex offered, blinking when Luke grabbed a hold and tugged on his finger. “Strong though.”

“They both are.” Anakin beamed in pride now. “Luke and Leia Amidala.”

“Not Skywalker?” Obi-Wan chuckled and Anakin shook his head. “I like my name and all but if either of them want to go into a political carrier in the future, the Amidala name would be better then mine…mine has a…well…” He gestured around the room.

“Ah, the Jedi connection. If they become Jedi though?”

“Then they are free to take the Skywalker name.” The blond shrugged.

“And if they don’t want to follow in their parents footsteps?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows as he leaned against Cody’s side, enjoying the warmth against his side.

“Then that’s fine.” Anakin grinned then looked fondly at the little bundles. “They’re free to be whatever they want to be. Pilots, politicans, Jedi, vendors, mechanics, scavengers, store owners…they can do anything in the world and I’ll still be proud of them.” He cooed softly and laughed when all Luke did was yawn up at them. He then glanced around the room. “You know, I really do like what Yoda did to this room. Its…nice.”

“Its a cuddle room.” Obi-Wan offered dryly. “That’s what the Initiate and younger padawans have taken to calling them.”

“I can see why.” Anakin grinned before turning serious. “Okay, enough chit chatty, you should get your leg connected again Obi-Wan, give Leia over to someone?”

“Ugh…yes, lets get it over with.” Obi-Wan looked to Cody and carefully slid the child into his arm, showing him how to support her neck and body in his arms. Then he shuffled away from the trooper and closer to Anakin. “You sure about this?”

“I’ve done this a hundred times Obi-Wan. You might want to siphon the pain away though, its going to hurt to reconnect.” The blond offered seriously.

“Should I have something to bite down on?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow. He had honestly been passed out when the new leg had been attached the first time. Anakin seemed to think it over before nodding as he moved closer to the other man, kneeling beside him. “Might be a good idea, just so you don’t accidentally bite down on your own tongue…or yell out and scare Leia and Luke.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan snorted then shifted a bit, looking around for something to bite down on.

“Here Gene-Obi-Wan.” Helix offered the copper haired man a rolled up strip of synth leather.

Obi-Wan nodded and took it, quickly sticking the thick leather between his teeth.

Anakin meanwhile gave the leg a quick check over before nodding and settling the stump in his lap. He bent the knee joint of the prosthetic and lined up the interface. “Ready?” He asked quietly.

Obi-Wan gave a shaky nod and reached for the Force to numb himself.

“Alright.” Anakin gave his old mentor a warm smile before pushing the interface and prosthetic together. Obi-Wan’s hands clenched into his tunic as he jerked to and gave a low cry through his clenching jaws despite channeling the Force through his own body.

He collapses back on the futons once the pain lets go of him, his new leg twitching lightly in Anakin’s lap as the other carefully rubs the joining, watching Obi-Wan closely before looking satified with whatever he found.

Obi-Wan turned his head and spat out the leather to give everyone a tired look. “I do hope I’ll get used to that eventually.”

“Not really.” Anakin offered cheerfully. “Hurts just as much every time I do this.”

“…Great, good to know.” Obi-Wan chuckled breathlessly before closing his eyes as Waxer gently petted his hair.

“Its alright General. You kind of get used to it.” He wiggled his own prosthetic hand at him with a beam.

“Ah, two conflicting opinions. I wonder which way I’ll go.” The man settled, breathing steadily before wiping his face carefully.

Then he wiggled his toes with a small smile. Well at least he could walk around now


	12. Lame names

"...No offense General but they’re kind of boring names.” Rex shrugged while snuggling the soft bundle that was Luke Amidala.

“They are perfectly fine names.” Anakin huffed as Obi-Wan hid a sniggering behind Leia’s head.

“Boring. Boooring.” Cody agreed from his position beside his Jedi. “They need better nicknames!”

“Oi, not so loud. You don’t want to startle them.” Rex cuddled Luke protectively to him.

“Sorry, sorry.” Cody waved his hands then shifted closer to Obi-Wan, resting his chin on the others shoulder. “So, names?”

“They’re kind of not big enough to pick their own names yet.” Obi-Wan pointed out for both clones, smiling softly. “Or say yes to them.”

“We could still name then though, I’ve named plenty of shinies.”

“Hey, my kids aren’t shinys.” Anakin huffed again before accepting Leia back from Obi-Wan. “And Luke and Leia are perfectly nice names.”

“I vote for Stinker for this guy.” Rex wrinkled his nose.

“He just needs a diaper change Rex.” Obi-Wan chortled before getting up and pulling the babybag to him, finding the diapers, wet wipes and babypowder. “I can do it.”

“…You know how to take care of babies Obi-Wan?”

“Anakin, Master Qui-Gon always had some kind of pathetic stray, some of those included babies of various origins who did indeed need nappy changes. Cody could you go fetch a towel from the bathroom?”

“Sure Obi-Wan.” The commander got to his feet and went to fetch a towel. Waxer peeked out from the kitchen before hurrying over to watch, Boil following the other quickly. “You’re going to change their diaper?”

“Just Luke’s. Unless Leia suddenly decides to be a stinker too. But I imagine Anakin would handle that then.” The copper haired man smirked at his old student.

Anakin shrugged. “Hey, if I could foist diaper changes over on someone else for a few times, I’d do it. Managed to convince Ahsoka to do it even.” As a parent there were moments he loved and moments he did not love, diaper changes came under the latter.

Obi-Wan chuckled and settled the towel on the couch before placing Luke down on it to avoid stains. He swiftly and efficiently got rid of the dirty nappy and handed it to Cody. “Throw it in the trash chute if you please Cody.” He offered absently.

He carefully wiped, powdered and then settled a fresh nappy on, smiling when Luke blew bubbles at him. “Yes, you’re clean now. You’re amazingly calm little one. Get your father wet and dirty and he complains for hours. Especially if its sand.” He teased.

“Heeeey.”

“And yes, he whines too.”

“Whiner is not a good name.” Waxer offered cheerfully.

“If we’re going with Whiner, that should be Anakin’s.” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Lets just stick with Luke and Leia for now!”


	13. Your shelter

Carefully finishing the bacta patch covering the stump, Bant gave the commander a warm smile. “There we go Commander Ks, get your medic to keep it clean and you should be able to get a neural covering and a prosthetic once its all properly healed.” She patted his good shoulder and stepped back, watching the commander carefully touch the covering before he nodded.

Commander Ks was one of the last clones to come back to the temple…

Because he had been among the ones who had killed their Jedi, Coleman Kcaj.

As a side effect however, he hadn’t gotten the required healing his arm needed and had instead required amputation and a prosthetic instead.

“Thank you mam…mam?”

Bant turned in surprise, tilting her head at the obvious hesitation yet question the clone seemed to have on his lips since he had initiated a desire for more conversation. “Yes Commander Ks?”

The clone rubbed his head over his short shorn hair, licking his lips while flickering his blue and brown eyes down to the floor. “There’s…there’s a rumor going in the barracks. That…” He licked his lips and glanced aside, steeling himself before looking back at Bant. “That the Jedi were willing to leave Coruscant if the Senate went through with the proposed bill to…euthanize us.”

Blinking slowly as she absorbed the information, Bant slowly let a smile cross her face before moving over to Ks and settling both her hands on the others shoulders. “Dear commander… yes, its true. We were. Because the Senate gave the army over to the Jedi and then tried to take them away, all for political gain.”

She reached up and gently brushed a tear off the others face. “You were all part of us for three years, you defended and fought in our names, died in our names. How could we do anything less then be willing to leave Coruscant for you?” She smiled.

“…But we hurt you… I killed my Jedi.” Ks whispered, staring at her with a lost expression on his face.

Bant cupped his cheek and squeezed the shoulder she was still holding. “We are not gonna stop sheltering you and yours, especially from the Senate that has abused us all. You by the way you were made and us Jedi by our honors and sworn duties and if you want to just stay here and heal or do something else, like, take up interpretative dance or something, we are gonna support you and that’s non-negotiable" She laughed quietly. “And I know for a fact that Master Kcaj would agree because all we wanted was for you clones to have a CHANCE… now we all have a chance.”

Ks stared at her for so long that Bant started to worry she’d broken him when the clone suddenly jerked her close and started talking rapidly in Mando’a against her shoulder, sobbing so hard it could almost be cataloged as wailing.

Bant let him old her, stroking the short hair and clicking with her tongue to try and calm him.

The clones were theirs.

Their friends, their families and the Senate was going to have to walk over cold corpses before the Jedi let them take the troopers away.

They were family.


End file.
